The Change of Harry Potter
by Fluffynz
Summary: AU of the 6th book. Harry is about to learn the truth about who he is and his family. To learn that people have been lying to him his whole life. With his new knowledge he will create his own army and take on those that betrayed him and change the wizarding world but for good or bad? New Loves and unexpected Allies
1. Chapter 1

**AN: AU of the 6****th**** book. Harry is about to learn the truth about who he is and his family. To learn that people have been lying to him his whole life. With his new knowledge he will create his own army and take on those that betrayed him and change the wizarding world but for good or bad? **

**Character bashing/violence/swearing/abuse and later on smut**

**AN: I've read a lot of harry potter fanfic and decided to have a go at it. I know there are a lot written after the end of book 5 but I won't to have a go at it.**

**AN: I don't owe Harry Potter or the Characters. J.K Rowling does.**

**All mistakes are mine no beta so I'm sorry for the mistakes.**

Chapter one: the beating

Harry Potter was laying on his bed at Privet Drive which is his aunt and uncle's house where he has to spend every summer there. He pressed the cold damp face cloth to his left cheek which was bruised and swollen, he was also sure that his left side of his body was bruised as well mainly around the ribs and his shoulder. He laid there remembering how he got his injuries just a few hours ago.

_#Flashback starts# _

_His uncle pulled his car up outside number 4 Privet Drive after picking his freaking nephew from the train station._

"_GET INSIDE BOY" uncle Vernon yelled at Harry getting out the car _

_Harry grabs his trunk and drags it inside the door of the house. As soon as he enters the front door is slammed shut. A fat fist slammed to Harry's left cheek that made stumble sideways._

"_how dare you get those freaky people like you to tell me what I can't do in my owe HOME" his uncle said giving him other punch this time to Harry's left side of this body. He heard what sounded like a crunch as his uncle hit him in the ribs._

"_I WILL NOT BE TOLD WHAT TO DO NO MATTER WHAT, YOU UNGRATEFUL BASTARD" Uncle Vernon yelled _

_Harry's Aunt and cousin just stood by as they watch Vernon punch and kick Harry over and over again in the stomach, ribs and face. Dudley was grinning from ear to ear as he watched his father beat the shit out of his cousin, he always love watching his father beat Harry up and he also love beating him up himself. Petunia just stood by watching knowing that her nephew deserved everything he got from her husband._

_After a few minutes Uncle Vernon stop yelling and beating up Harry, he looked down at his nephew who just laid on the floor in the foetal position with an evil gleam in his eyes proud of what he had just done, he enjoyed these punishments._

"_Go to your room and just stay out of the fucking way" he said happily to the bleeding, bruised Harry on the floor._

_The three Dursley's head to the kitchen as Harry tried to get up and make his way to his bedroom._

_#Flashback ends#_

"_Fucking order of the phoenix"_ Harry thought to himself after thinking about what had happened when he arrived here. After getting off the train when school had finished a few members of the order was waiting there for Harry so they could talk to his Aunt and Uncle about the way they treated Harry over the summer break. They were mainly doing this as he has just lost the only person who was like a father to him Sirius Black, he was Harrys godfather and he was killed in the department of mysteries at the Ministry of Magic. Sirius was killed by this cousin Bellatrix Lestrange who was a Death eater and the right hand of Lord Voldemort.

Harry felt his eyes start to water again as he was thinking about Sirius. Harry blamed himself for this godfathers death and couldn't believe he was tricked by Voldemort to go the department to get the prophecy that was made about him and Voldemort.

The guilt of his action overwhelmed Harry as he continued to slip into guilt and depression, he truly hated himself at this point of time but he also hated Professor Dumbledore as much as he hates himself. Dumbledore has lie and manipulated Harry his whole life and blame him for Sirius death as well, the thought of the man was making sick to his stomach.

'_How dare that old fool control my life and lie to me about everything'_ harry thought to himself. Harry could not believe he was deemed to this life of abuse that he was receiving here. Why did he have to live here? How dare he keep secrets from him and share them with anyone else?

Harry continued to allow his anger and guilt to grow within him, he just laid there until he went to sleep but before he did he heard someone padlock his door from the outside.

Hermione Granger was happy to be home in her bedroom after the nightmare of a year at Hogwarts. She sat down on her bed as she continued to worry her best and truest friend Harry Potter. She knew he would be blaming himself for death of his godfather Sirius Black. When Harry left the train station earlier today with his Aunt and Uncle, she could see the pain and guilt on his face but also his eyes, they seemed dead and that Harry himself was dying. Hermione start to cry as she remembered the look on his face as he left and it scared her; she was scared that she may lose her friend to the darkness that Harry was carrying inside him.

"Hermione, sweetheart what's wrong" her mother asks as she had just came in to see her daughter to see if she was ready for dinner to only see her daughter on her bed crying.

Hermione looked up her mother and just jumped off the bed and ran into her mother's arms and cried. Her mother was concerned to see her this way.

"Please sweetheart what is wrong" she pled with her daughter

"It's…its Harry, I'm so worried about him" she sobbed out threw her tears

"What happened" she asked her daughter taking her back to the bed and helped her back down so they both could sit down on the bed.

Hermione looked up her mother with tears running down her cheeks and started to tell her mother what had happened in her fifth year at Hogwarts.

The last member of the 'Golden Trio' Ron was at home at the Burrow to busy stuffing his face not caring about Harry or even Hermione. He was had enough of the Golden Boy and his drama for one year and didn't care how his 'friends' felt at that point in time all he care about was his stomach and to enjoy his summer.

Back at Privet Drive a young woman with bright purple hair had just appeared out nowhere. She walked up to the bush outside number 4 and just sat down on the ground and looked up to the window of Harry's bedroom she knew which one was his. Hoping that he was ok, the young Auror Tonks as she preferred to go by instead of her first name was sending Harry all her love to him as she had fallen in love with the young man and hoping he will find the strength to carry on.

**Sorry it's a short chapter, more in the next one. Please tell me what you think so far and if I should continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews so far keep them coming**

**Character bashing/violence/swearing/abuse and later on smut**

**AN: I don't owe Harry Potter or the Characters. J.K Rowling does.**

**All mistakes are all mine no beta so I'm sorry for the mistakes.**

Chapter Two: The Beginning

The Next morning, Harry slowly woke up in pain and very sore but most of all he woke up with a plan. He was so mad at everyone, that he decided that he was no longer going to be puppet to anyone most of all the lying old bastard and also he wasn't going live with abusive relatives any longer. He slowly got off his bed and tried to change his clothes. Made his way over to his bedroom door and tried to open the door to his shock the door open which was puzzling to say the least. Harry rushed back to his school trunk and pulled on some wizarding money and his most prized possessions and put them all in this backpack he was planning on leave his school trunk at the house as he doesn't want to return to Hogwarts next year. He put his shoes on and made his way out of his room out his room.

He noticed that his Aunt and Uncle were still asleep and it was almost 8am which was very weird to Harry as they are both usually up by now. He slowly made his way down through the house trying hard not to wake his Aunt and uncle up, his body was very sore and every time he took a step he was trying not to whimper from the pain. He made it to the front door before he did left he saw his cousins hat by the door and decided to take it so he could hide his scar he threw his invisibility cloak on and went out the door. The morning sun was covered by clouds; saw the neighbours out collecting the milk and the morning paper. He knew that they was the possibility that he was being watch by someone from the order and they were asleep and didn't know he was outside covered by hi cloak.

Harry walk quietly to the park, he was finding it hard to walking every step he took pain shot up his leg, he knew that a few of his ribs were broken and that he will to get them patched up very some so they can heal. He was thinking about what he should do, he didn't want to involve his friends in this, they were hurt because of him at the Department of Mysteries also he wasn't sure if he could trust them he knew for a fact that he couldn't trust Dumbledore and that included the order of the Phoenix. It pained him to think that he couldn't trust his friends but for some reason his heart was telling him that he could count on Hermione support and trust even though he had almost got her killed but at this stage until he knew who he could trust he was only able to trust himself. Once he made his way to the park he took a seat on the bench at the far end of the park that was covered and he slipped his cloak off.

Harry sat there for a few minutes trying to clear his head before he continued he saw Hedwig fly around then landed in a nearby tree. He looked up at his dearest companion and could see that she was worried about harry and what he was up to.

"Hey girl" he said the owl whom then flew to his shoulder. He scratched her head Hedwig hooted "I'm leaving there for good, I can't be in that house anymore" he said

Hedwig gave a sad hoot in reply "I don't know where I'm going go but I think it is for best that you go to Hermione's and stay there and keep an eye on her to keep her safe. I don't want Dumbleweed finding me and that includes everyone else" he scratched her head again and replied with a nip to his ear. "You will be safe there, please don't bring me any letters until it is safe, I am so sorry for doing this, please keep safe. I will see you again soon" He sadly says to his first friend. Hedwig hooted and flew off from his shoulder circled around him once and flew away.

He watched his owl flying into the distance, he knew she will be safe and hopefully no one would try to use her in order to try and find in him. At this stage he had no idea where he would go but he knew he had to far away for the wizarding world. He didn't want to fight Voldemort but in reality he was going to have to, but he didn't want to die. He can't work why Dumbledore keep it a secret for so long but he knew it was because he was going to use Harry as a weapon against Voldemort and Harry wasn't going to allow that to happen. He needs to get to Gringotts bank to get some money out so he can disappear for a while to work out his plan.

He got up from the bench and made his way to the road and made sure no one was looking and suck out his wand within seconds there was a big bang and the purple triple decker bus appeared, he pulled down the hat so no one could recognised him.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus" a woman in her thirties said

"Thanks" Harry mumbled trying to hide his voice and jumped on the bus

"Where you heading" she asked

"The leaky cauldron" he told her

"Ok that's thirteen sickles" she told harry, he reached into his bag to grab the money and handed it to her. He made his way to his seat before the bus took off.

Harry made sure that he keep his eyes to the ground and that his hat continued to hide his scar. About fifteen minutes later the bus stopped out the pub and got off the bus not before saying thank you, he was hoping they didn't know who he was. He looked up and down the road to check if anyone was following because he couldn't pass Dumbledore placing a tracking charm on him and it was the one thing he was going to ask the goblins he they could check him for any spells on him.

He went to the pub and quickly made his way through without anyone recognising him and trying to stop him but he noticed it was very quiet and it was only before 9 in the morning. As he reached the back door that lend to the brick wall to the alley, he bumped into someone.

"Ouch" they both yelp and bags and parcels fall to the ground from the other person that Harry had walked into.

"Watch where you are going" a young female voice said rubbing her head and looked up at the boy and notice he was about her age and had raven hair and emerald green eyes, noticed that his left side of his face was covered in a huge bruise. He was trying to fix up his glasses and had sure his hat was on straight to cover up his scar but it was too late she had recognised him immediately.

"Potter" She breathed out, Harry eyes went straight to hers.

He saw that she had shoulder length blonde hair and bright blue eyes that you could get lost in. he knew he was looking at the Ice Queen of Slytherin, Daphne Greengrass.

"Greengrass" he replied

Daphne was shocked that the Gryffindor Golden boy knew who she was. Slytherins and Gryffindor's are rivals at school and are known that they do NOT get along. She did get on with one or two Gryffindor's but that was either in class or in secret at the library.

"Shit... sorry, here let me pick these up for you" he said bending down and picked up all stuff that Daphne had dropped when he bumped into her. Daphne had heard him wince as he bended down and she was a bit concern as to why he did.

"I didn't know the golden boy swore" Daphne smirked, stunned at harry for swearing

"There is a lot you don't know about me" he smiled and handed her stuff back, and winced again as he straightened up

"Thanks" she said, Daphne looked over Harry and noticed that his clothes were four sizes too big for him and that they looked like rags on him. He had rolled them in places so he didn't drown in them she didn't know why he was dressed the way he was because she believed that the Potter's were very rich. So far she had find him polite and was so far nothing like what Draco Malfoy had said about him.

"You're welcome" he mumbled.

They just stood there in silence looking at each other; either of them knew what to say and both finding it very awkward. Daphne had always had a small crush on the boy and couldn't believe that he was standing in front of her. She heard about his adventures at school but wasn't sure if they were all true. She has always want to get to know him and befriend him but it had it made when they were in different houses that hated each other and she knew if she was in a different house she may have gotten to know him. Daphne had gotten to know Hermione through the classes that they had shared even though she hardly talked about Harry to Daphne. The silence was broken by other voice.

"Daph, you ok"

"Yeah I'm fine Trace" Daphne replied turning around to see her friend walking up

"Potter" Tracy Davis said when she stood next to Daphne and saw that Harry was standing in front of them

"Davis" Harry replied at the black haired girl who had blue eyes as well, her eyes widen at Harry as her took in his appearance and knew something was off about him

"It was nice seeing you ladies but I should headed off" He said about to make his way around the two girls.

"Yeah so should we" Daphne replied sadly she really didn't want him to leave for some reason. She found herself drawn to the teenage.

"Potter, is everything alright" she asked as she was concerned about him

"Yeah things are fine, why you ask" Harry said looking at the girls

"I ask because you seem to be in pain, I heard wincing when picking my things up not only that but the bruise on your face" Daphne asked concerned

"It's nothing, I'm fine" He says panicking hoping that they would buy his answer he didn't want anyone knowing what had happened and what he was up too.

"Are you sure" Tracy asked this time who was also concern because she too had a crush on the teenager.

"Yeah I'm sure, it was nice meeting you both, have a good day and please stay safe" he said walking away from them both before they could reply and try and ask more questions.

Both the Slyerthin girls watch as Harry went through the entrance to the Alley wearing concern faces and trying to work out why he was here and what had happened to him as he did not look like that yesterday on the train. Both girls decided to go back to Daphne's place and owl Hermione to ask if she knew anything as she was their friend even though that have been keeping in quiet due to the different houses. They were hoping that their Gryffindor friend had some answers

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile Hedwig had arrived at the Grangers to find Hermione eating her breakfast outside, when she land beside the girl on the table. Hermione looked at the bird and gave her some bacon.

"Hey Hedwig, you have a letter from Harry" she asked giving her some bacon. After the bird had finished the first piece Hermione then noticed that there was no letter from Harry so instead she went inside and grabs some pen and paper, went back to the table so she could write him a letter instead.

_Dear Harry,_

_Are you ok? Hedwig turned up here probably hoping that I would write to you. I am here for you if you want to talk. I'm so sorry about Sirius, Harry but you should blame yourself as it WAS NOT your fault. He loved you and wanted to keep you safe. Hope your Aunt and Uncle are treating you well and leaving you alone._

_Write Back soon _

_Love from,_

_Hermione _

Hermione rolled up the parchment ready for Hedwig to take to Harry.

"Hedwig, can you take this to Harry for me please" Hermione asked giving the letter to the owl who just looked at the letter, hooted then flew up to the tree and the Grangers backyard without taking the letter. Hermione looked at the bird that was sitting on branch looking down at her. _'Well that was weird'_ she thought as Hedwig had never done that before and knew something was wrong _'What the Hell is going?'_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back in the Alley, Harry had arrived outside the bank and was about to enter it. He had sure no one was watching him or even following. When he knew he was in the clear he walked in the bank and made his way to one of the goblins at one of the tellers. He walked up to the one that was the least busy. He cleared his throat and the goblin looked up at him.

"Can I help you" the goblin asked

"Yes, I am hoping that I could talk to someone about my vault and turning some of the money into muggle money" he asks politely

"Your Name" the goblin smirked

"Harry… Harry Potter" Harry replied a bit nervous

"Please wait here" the stunned goblin said and ran off to find someone who could help him. Harry just stood there waiting for the next few minutes when the teller returned with other goblin that was familiar to him.

"Griphook" Harry said

"You remember me Mr Potter" he was stunned that a wizard would remember his name

"I do you were the one who showed me my vault my first time here" Harry replied

"Indeed, please follow me. Clawmouth is waiting for you" Griphook replied

Harry followed Griphook down the hall to an office. Griphook knocked on the door and waited for a reply within seconds they both heard someone shout out "enter". Griphook opened the door and Harry followed in the room. He saw a large goblin sitting behind a desk.

"Hello Mr Potter I'm Clawmouth the manager of the Potter accounts and the Black accounts"

"Hello Clawmouth" he said bowing to the goblin that raised his eyebrow

"Please take a seat and let's get start" he said and Harry took his seat saying thank you.

"I assume you are here about the letter that we sent you a few days ago about your godfather Sirius Black's will" Clawmouth asked

"Umm, no I haven't received any letters from you" Harry said puzzled and upset about the will of Sirius.

"You haven't received anything from the bank since you first arrived here" He asked getting angry

"No I haven't, is something wrong" Harry says

"Yes there is something wrong but we will look into later, I believe someone has made sure that you don't receive your letters" Clawmouth snarled out he couldn't believe that someone was making sure that Harry didn't receive his mail.

"Why would someone do that" harry asked the goblin

"Probably from keeping you from what is yours and what you are entitled to" he said

"What I am entitled to" Harry curiously askes

"We will get to that later" he said looking at the teenage wizard. Clawmouth was not happy at the moment and knew there was going to be an investigation into why Harry didn't know anything about his history and family.

"Griphook I would like you to go over the Potter accounts with a fine tooth comb" Clawmouth asked the young goblin

"Yes Sir" he replied and left, leaving Harry with Clawmouth

"Sorry about that Mr Potter, I believe that there are things that are not adding up" Clawmouth told him

"Ok" Harry just replied wasn't sure what else he should say, he feels that people have been keeping secrets from him

"There is a reason to why we have been trying to get hold of you since Sirius die" Clawmouth said looking at the now sad teenager. "Sirius came in here a few months ago to do his will and as he was Lord Black and we knew that he was innocent for the crime he was put in prison for we were more than happy to help him"

Harry just sat there as he listened to the goblin. He was trying hard no to cry but a tear had escaped and ran down his cheek. The goblin could see this and was getting a little uncomfortable watching him.

"The reading of his Will won't be till the end of next month due to the ministry rules, but he did ask us to give you a letter a few days after when he died. Due to he was Lord Black we were more than happy to help him" he continued

There was some rustling on the desk before Clawmouth handed Harry a letter which was from Sirius. Harry took deep calming breathes before taking the letter. He was worried what Sirius had written to him.

"I'll leave you for a few minutes so you can read the letter here then we will go over a few things" Clawmouth said before getting up from his chair and left the office.

Harry looked at the letter unsure what this letter will contain but he knew whatever was written was important and only Harry was meant to read it before the will reading next month. With shaky hands he opens the letter and looked down at his Godfathers handwriting. He took another deep calming breathe and began to read the letter.

_Dear Pup,_

_If you are reading this then I have passed away for some god damn reason ha-ha, I do NOT want you to blame yourself Harry even it wasn't your fault. There is a reason to why I wanted the goblins to give you this letter a few days after I died and before my Will reading and I will get to that soon. First of all thank you for the honour of getting to know you in the small amount of time that we had, it meant a lot to me. I loved you like a son Harry and will always love you like a son. I am grateful that you had allowed me in your heart even after everything that has happened to you. I wish I was able to take away every bit of pain that you have had to suffer through the years but I was unable to. Even though you looked like your father James I always knew that you were Harry no matter what Molly said. You may look like him but you are so much like your mother, she too had a big heart like yours. Always believe in your heart Harry and follow it and not your brain as your heart will get you far._

_Ok back to the main issue to why I am leaving you this letter I won't go into too many details just in case that this letter could end up in the wrong hands. For some reason you are being in keep in the dark about some things. While I have been locked up at my mother's I have learnt quite a bit and it appears that they are a lot of people who are untrustworthy. There are some things you need to know._

_Right Number One: Do NOT trust Dumbledore as he is all not as he appears to be. He was been keeping secrets from you. _

_Number Two: Do NOT trust Molly as she is working closely to Dumbledore although I haven't worked out why but I believe it has some to do with you inheritance._

_Number Three: Get the hell away from Ron as he too seems to be lying to you and may be helping his Mother and Dumbledore. I know you don't believe this but please trust me he is a jealous git that does not care about you like he should do remember you fourth year when your name came out of the goblet that should have been your first clue because he DID NOT believe that you didn't put you name in. Also I learnt that he has been keeping other people away from you while at school so he could be your only friend and the way he treats Hermione is so wrong and disgusting, he shouldn't treat her that way._

_Number Four: Always and I mean always trust in Hermione she is your Truest friend and she loves you with all her heart. You better snatch her up before it's too late Harry and you need to protect her as well as she is in danger as well. She has always been there for you Harry open your heart to her and let her love you the way you should._

_Number Five: So far you can trust Fred and George Weasley as they could be your biggest Allies and possibly Bill not sure of the others but be careful of Ginny I believe she is a pawn in this game and is under the control of her mother, if you can, save her before it becomes too late._

_Number Six: Don't trust most of the Order as they are all blinded by Dumbledore and will follow any thing he says and does. Trust Tonks and Remus they too are your Allies plus I think Tonks has a crush on you ha-ha. Lucky bugger two girls after your heart so far._

_Number Seven: There are a few Death eaters and their families that are trustworthy that includes dark families who have not joined Voldemort but pretended to support him. I know you don't believe me but you can trust me when I say this. They too will become great Allies to help you bring down Voldemort and Dumbledore. They will make contact with you in time once they know you are safe and away from Dumbledore._

_Number Eight: There are a few Neutral families that are actually support the light well mainly you but are classed as grey families that are working undercover to help bring down Voldemort and Dumbledore as they have no love for either of them as they are both dangerous in their own way. These families will come to you in time like the other families._

_Number Nine: Most light families do NOT support Dumbledore they too will support you and come to you in time._

_There are a few things I have learnt but I will not go into detail in this letter. You are going to need to train if you are going to beat either of them and I have put something in place for you. Once you have finished the letter the goblins will go over some things that we have place in order to protect you. A few weeks before writing this letter I made contact with someone from my past in which we were on friendly terms. I have asked them well hired them to be your body guard and to train in you in all subjects to help you win this war. This person is different from other witches and wizards they are immortal well really they are a half-vampire and shifter. You can trust this person and they won't kill you as they don't drink human blood. They will protect you with their life and will help you in anyway. For the next month you will be in hiding from the world in order for you to train and learn how to fight and this will help you. YOU WILL NOT BE RETURNING TO YOUR AUNT AND UNCLES YOU SHOULD HAVE NOT GONE THERE IN THE FIRST PLACE. You will uncover more about that in time. The goblins will help you with this. Over the next few days after reading this you will learn more about your family's history and your inheritance._

_This is the only thing I can do for you from the grave so please do this for me. You will learn about the nine reasons to why I wrote you this letter for you and you will uncover more in time. So when the time comes for my Will to be read you will know who trust and not to trust and get a few surprises ha-ha. _

_I love you more than any Pup, please be careful and follow your body guard's instructions and learn for them. You will go far Harry, trust in yourself._

_I wish we could have had more time together Harry but know one thing I will always be with you and you will always find me in your heart. _

_Luck Good Pup you will beat them. I'll be waiting for you on the other side with your parents hope not to see too soon though. Live an awesome life with some stunning babe's ha-ha. _

_Love you Harry_

_From Padfoot _

By the time Harry had finished reading the letter from Sirius he had tears running down his cheeks and was finding hard to wrap his head around what Sirius had written for him. He already knew about Dumbledore but what really stocked where the other things he had written. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't believe that Sirius had hired a body guard who was also a teacher to help him, he was really touched by this that Sirius would go to such lengths in order to help him. Harry didn't know that Clawmouth had returned to the office and was waiting for Harry to finish crying so that they could continue. Harry knew that he was going to need time to process everything that has happened here so far this morning. He was concerned about the information that he just read in the letter. He wasn't sure if was going to be able to trust everything that was written and if that it was all true.

Clawmouth cleared his throat and Harry looked up wiping his tears.

"Mr Potter, I see that you have finished reading the letter" he said

"Yes I have, what happens now" Harry asked

"I have a portkey here that will take you to the hideout that Sirius had setup for you, and then you will come in again in a few days to go over everything else that needs to be done. But for now I think it would be best that you leave here so you can relax and process everything" Clawmouth said to Harry

"You may be right, I don't think I could take any more information" Harry chuckled

"Right, everything is in place for you, the body guard is waiting for you at the hideout. Is there anything else I can help you with before you leave" the goblin asked

"Yes sir I was wondering if you could check if I had any spells placed on me" Harry asked

"Mr Potter we checked you for spells when you're walked into this office and took them off you, Lord Black had asked us to do that when you arrived here. I'll tell you now you had a few placed on you but we go into that in a few days" Clawmouth said

"Thank you sir for doing that for me. What about my aunt and uncle they will know that I'm not there and that includes the order" Harry said bowing his head

"Don't need to worry Mr Potter all has been taken care of" Clawmouth said

"Ok thank you again" Harry said

"You're Welcome, here is the Portkey as it about to go off and we will see you in a few days. Good luck Mr Potter" he said handed a ribbon to Harry.

"Thank you for your time" Harry said as he took the ribbon which start to glow bright blue and before he knew it he was surrounded by it and pulled by the navel.

He landed face first on a wooded floor not knowing where he was. He stood up and dusted himself off and looked around the room to see that he was standing in a study that had lots of books that were on bookshelves on the wall and two dark wooden desks. It was an amazing room that you would found in a rich mansion.

"Good morning Mr Potter" a woman voice said coming from the other side of the room from the shadows.

"Hi" he replied weakly

"Don't be afraid. I'm Alex Carmichael the bodyguard and teacher that Sirius hired" she said stepping out of the shadows. Harry looked at the young woman who was dressed in black pants, black shirt and black leather jacket, she had black short hair that was spiked up with red tips, and had bright silver eyes. Harry stood there stocked looking at the woman.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione was still sitting outside trying to work out what she should do about Hedwig, she knew that something is wrong with Harry due to his owl was here and wouldn't take a letter to him from her. She was hoping that he was alright and that he wasn't blaming himself for his godfather's death and for the injury that she had received. Hermione knew how much she tells him not to blame himself he will always blame himself for everything.

She was about to head inside when an owl landed on the table next to her. She pulled off the letter from the owl that then flew away. She opens the letter to find written on it.

_Dear Hermione Granger,_

_DO NOT TRUST ANYONE AND THAT INCLUDES DUMBLEDORE AND THE WEASLEY'S. IN TIME YOU WILL LEARN MORE. YOU CAN ALWAYS TRUST HARRY POTTER THOUGH._

_DO NOT CONTACT ANYONE AS IT IS NOT SAFE._

_WILL BE IN CONTACT WITH YOU, WITH MORE INFORMATION SOON._

_KEEP SAFE AND KEEP AN EYE OUT FOR ANYTHING. DESTORY THIS LETTER_

_FROM YOUR FRIENDLY PROTECTOR._

Hermione re-read the letter a few times very confused by it. She couldn't understand why she couldn't trust Dumbledore or the Weasley's for that matter. Part of her felt that this was a joke but then again it said that she could always trust Harry. She decided to take the letter very serious as she has always trusted Harry. Just before she could destroy the letter as instructed another owl landed on the table she didn't recognised the owl she took off the letter and read it.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Hope you are feeling better and doing well. We are hoping you might know why Harry was at the Leaky Cauldron this morning traveling alone and had his face covered in bruises, also he seemed to be in a lot of pain._

_We thought you might want to know and hopefully you have answer to this. We are both very concern by his appearance and it seemed he didn't want anyone to know that he was there. He also looked really sad and we know that you are concerned about him._

_Hope you are doing ok._

_Write Back Soon _

_Daphne and Tracy _

Hermione by now was truly confused by both letters. What the hell was Harry doing there? What did the first letter mean? Why was Harry covered in bruises and in pain? She had no answers to these questions. She decided to write back to Daphne and Tracy as they were her friends and she could trust them even if they were in a different house then her. She hopes she can get some answers in the future before it's too late. She grabs her pen and paper and wrote a reply to her friends.

**There you go people the next chapter for this story. Sorry it took so long for it to be posted. Next chapter will be up soon **

**Please tell me what you think so far.**


End file.
